


Right Beside Him

by DepressingGreenie



Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Animal Transformation, Capwolf, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MHEAhqn2020, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tired Steve Rogers, Tired Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: The last few weeks have been so busy that they forgot about the full moon.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Right Beside Him

**Author's Note:**

> For the [MHEA Harlequin Hoopla](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/harlequin), Suspense Prompt - [ Feb 3rd: Transformation](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/post/190611703772/collection-is-now-open-for-these-february-3)

“Rogers, you’ve got to be kidding me” Tony mutters under his breath. This had to be one of the absolutely worst times for this. Quite literally right in the middle of the annual Maria Stark Foundation September Charity Gala, surrounded by over a hundred influential people and the news media.

Steve turns to him, eyes wide and confused.

 _He hadn’t noticed_ , Tony thinks to himself, _of course he hadn’t noticed_. But to Tony, the signs were quite clear.

The slight tremors, agitation, and the headaches he had throughout the week. The slightly glazed look to the man’s eyes. Steve had also been complaining about feeling stiff as they had gotten ready for the gala.

Tony could understand how Steve would have missed them, the past two weeks have been busy and stressful for the both of them. All day Steve had been in meetings, one in particular a five hour meet up with the Secretary of Defence. So it was understandable if Steve’s mind was elsewhere.

It would be maybe three or four days before the full moon, a little early, but stress does seem have that kind of effect on the cycle.

“Steve” he whispers meaningfully.

Steve’s eyes have grown wider, but have lost the confusion. “But… I” he says.

“Steve.” Tony says firmly, grasping Steve’s shoulder. “We should go” He turns to the group they were talking with “Excuse us, Captain Rogers isn’t feeling all that well and we best be heading home”

They say their goodbyes and Tony leads him by the arm out of the main hall.

“I’m fine, Tony” Steve says as he was pulled along. “I’m sure I am just tired. I had a long day. All the meetings, writing up the incident report for Clint’s injuries on Tuesday… I’m sure I jus-”

Steve doubles in on himself with a pained groan, only Tony’s arms around him keeping him upright. “Fuck” The soldier spits out between clenched teeth, his face bright red.

Around them people stare and whisper amongst themselves.

Within the safety of his head Tony recounts several choice words himself.

“Injury from the last mission” he explains to the crowd, something to sate their interest and get them of their backs.

Without waiting for any reaction or response from the crowd he pulls Steve out the hall.

It was clear to Tony that Steve’s transformation was happening sooner than they would like. The social pressure and anxiety that came with attending the Charity Gala after the past two weeks were certainly not helping matters. It was certainly not helping Tony right now.

They probably were not going to make it out of the building before Steve transforms. Tony quickly pulls Steve and himself into an unoccupied room off the hall.

The room is a small meeting room, most of the space is taken up by a large oval table and its chairs, and several ornate cabinets. But it was quiet and empty, and the door was lockable.

Steve chokes falling forward onto his hands and knees. His breath comes out in fast and shallow pants.

Tony helps Steve out of his suit, knowing Steve would be upset if he wrecked another suit. He folds Steve’s clothes quickly and sets them on the table.

He drops down onto the floor beside Steve and taps his watch. “JARVIS, call Happy” he commands.

“Calling” JARVIS confirms.

Happy picks up after four rings. “Boss?”

“Happy. I’m going to need you to bring the car around. Steve’s transitioning. Bring the car round back, make it discrete.”

“Certainly, on my way. 15 minutes.” Happy says before hanging up.

Tony lays himself down beside Steve. “Breathe, darling” he whispers into Steve’s hair as he runs his hand over Steve’s back. The skin underneath his hands was becoming soft and downy as Steve’s fur came in.

Under his hands he feels Steve’s left shoulder pop out of place. Tony ignores the uncomfortable swoop that always causes in his stomach and keeps soothing Steve.

Bones crunch and snap audibly, making his skin crawl. Steve withers on the floor beside him, seemingly torn between curling up into a ball and stretching out taut. His whole body vibrating with pain.

Without warning Steve tosses his head back with a pained cry as his face reshapes and lengthens. Rivulets of blood spill from his lips and his extra canines push through his jaw.

Tony grabs hold of Steve’s hand, which is now at least three times the size of his own, and is more paw now than a human hand.

The door handle rattles as someone tries to make their way into the room. “Fucking kidding me with this shit” Tony whispers under his breath. “Occupied! Sex! Go now. Bye” he shouts, hopping to send the person away. It seems to work as the door is not touched again.

He pulls Steve close, digging his hands into Steve’s golden fur. “Shhh…” he soothes softly, “Nearly there, sweetheart”.

Steve whines pitifully in response, his claws digging into the carpet, and more than likely the wood beneath. His large, fluffy ears lay flat against his head.

“JARVIS, get me into the secretly system. I want eyes on all possible routes to the back door, and access to the alarms and fire suppression systems.” He says.

It doesn’t take long for JARVIS to slip into the building’s systems, the information quickly pops up in his glasses. He begins plotting their escape as Steve pushes through the last stages of the transformation.

Steve twists around to press his face into Tony’s chest with a whine.

“I know it hurts, baby, but I’ll get us home soon.” He says scratching Steve behind his right ear. “Happy’s probably already outside with the car. You ready?”

Steve stands himself up on his shaky hind legs with a low groan. Tony picks himself up as well, fetching Steve’s clothes from the table.

Tony gets them out of the building safely and unseen. An impressive feet when travelling with a nearly nine foot tall werewolf. But with strategically triggered alarms and keeping a careful eye on the secretly camera feeds he manages it. And in no time Steve is curled up beside him in the backseat of the car as Happy drives them home.

 _We are taking a break after this and going on vacation,_ Tony thinks to himself. It was long since due.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
